Crimson Mist
by Midnightletter13
Summary: After Tara's tragic romance with Franklin Mott ends she gives birth to twin vampire/human girls. The twins are now teenagers struggling to have normal and safe lives. But the romantic Bill and the alluring Eric makes being normal and safe very tough.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood. I do own my o/cs Melena and Mariah.

Rating: T

A/N: Here's my sequel to Red Rain. This story will switch POV between the twins Melena and Mariah. Please review and give ideas. Enjoy!

Italics: Text in the story, flashback, dream, or thought.

**Prologue**

It had been four years since Tara gave birth to her vampire/human twin daughters Melena and Mariah. The girls physically and mentally were sixteen years old, they had aged four years for every one year. This needless to say frightened Tara who loved the twins more than anything and were the only reminder she had of her beloved Franklin. If they were to keep aging at this rate they would be in their thirties in only a couple of years. If the aging accelerated, like five years every year or more, Tara would have to watch her two girls grow old and die in a short amount of time.

Tara, grudgingly, went to Bill desperate to see if he knew anything about half vampires and how they aged. All Bill knew was that Tara wasn't the first woman to get pregnant by a vampire, but she was one of the only woman who had ever delivered successfully. It was common for these types of pregnancys to either be miscarrages or for the child to die soon after being born. It was rare for the half breeds to live over a year. Bill, wanting to help Tara and the girls, researched and talked to the oldest vampires he knew for months. Finally Bill found the information that he needed.

_Half vampires in the beginning of their lives age four years a year, but after they reach the physical age of twenty they begin to age twice a year. When they reach twenty-six they age like normal humans. When the half vampire reaches the physical age of thirty they will stop aging. _

Tara was estatic when she heard the news, even though the twins would roughly be the same age as her when they stopped aging, she didn't care. As long as they were kept out of trouble they would live a long life, and Tara would cross rivers and climb mountins to make sure they weren't near anyone or anything that could bring danger into their lives. That meant the twins weren't allowed to be around any vampire that Tara didn't feel was safe. That meant Bill Compton and Eric Northman.

The twins followed all the rules Tara gave them, except that one. When Melena chose to pursue Eric Northman, and Mariah chose to secretly be with Bill Compton the twins set off a chain of events that put them right where their mother didn't want them to be.

Danger.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Sister

A/N: The beginning of the story starts kinda slow, but if you've read my previous work (Red Rain) you know that it will pick up quickly. I got the appearance of the twins by going to a "what will the baby look like" engine by using the pictures of Rutina Wesley and James Frain.

Songs to listen to while reading: Future starts slow by The Kills, Devil in a New Dress by Kanye West.

**Sister**

Melena and Mariah were in their bed room doing what they always did in the morning, watching the sunrise. It was something about watching the gold light appear from the blue sky and spreading out across their home that brought a blissful calm to the twins. They couldn't image any other way to start their day and were always thankful that even though they were half vampire the sun wasn't a weapon against them, it was a gift for them.

The twins were extremely indentical in looks; light skin, blue eyes the same shade as their father's, long curly brown hair that flowed down their backs in ringlets, slim builds, small heart shaped noses, large ears, and thin mouths.

The only person who could tell them apart was Tara, and she never revealed how she knew so the twins couldn't take action against it. Everyone else however fell prey to the twins ability to switch places, sometimes for work other times for fun.

No matter how alike they were in looks in personality they were complete opposites.

Melena was the most experienced of the twins. Melena would often sneak out of the house at night and go to bars and clubs. Her two favorite places were Fangtasia and Merlotte's, the behavior of the people in those places were most interesting to observe. Melena also loved to flirt with men, feeling that she could only truly validate she was beautiful through how many of the members of the opposite sex were showing her attention. For the most part their wasn't any man in either place that didn't even take a few glances at her, even Sam found himself gazing lustfully at his best friend's daughter (though he did feel guilty quickly afterwards). The only man who had looked at Melena once then never again was Eric Northman, a fact that irritated Melena to no end.

However Melena wasn't interested in "love". After being told that her father had gave his life out of love for her, her mother, and sister Melena saw love as a nasty, lethal thing that she had to avoid at all cost, like the flu. The only safe love was that of her sister and mother.

Melena was also the most disobedient of the twins. If Tara told Melena to be home by 10:00 Melena would go out of her way to be home at 12:00 or later just to show she couldn't be told what to do.

Mariah was the most naïve of the twins. She didn't go to bars like her sister, knowing how her mother felt about alcohol. While her sister loved flirting and club-hopping Mariah loved to read and write. The only places Mariah would spend her free time at where the library and bookstore. When she was home she wrote constantly in her journal; short stories, poems, songs, and diary entries. Instead of trying to immerse herself in men Mariah stayed in the fantasies of her own mind.

Mariah was shy and didn't like it when boys stared at her. To her it felt like tiny bugs were crawling beneath her flesh whenever someone's gaze would linger too long. Even though she was shy she was still interested in men. Mariah wanted to know what it was like being in love, to know what her mother and father felt towards each other.

Mariah dreamed of marrying a gorgeous, kind man. They would live in a beautiful mansion, with a giant library built in it. Of course her mother had to live with them, no matter how much she loved a man she could never leave her mother.

When the sun had reached its peak in the sky the twins decided to play a game of chess. Playing chess was the only thing both twins liked, next to listening to tales about their parents. It was something about the game that made the twins fanatics. It wasn't just that it pushed them mentally or that it was based in strategy instead of luck. What made the twins obsessed with chess was the actions it requires; attacking pieces while defending others, taking the opponent's pieces while having to give yours up.

To the twins the game represented the harshness of reality. Most of the time in life you can not have anything, without risking something else. You can't trap the opponent's king without taking pieces, as well you can't protect your king without giving pieces to the enemy. It was an equal excange, a balance of give and take.

Through playing chess the twins learned nothing in the world can be gained without cost. The tragic love story of their parents was proof of that. If the world was perfect and everyone got what they wanted without having to give anything then the twins would have known both their father and mother. The world, however, demands balance so the twins only knew their father through stories.

Because of this belief of balance the twins decided to get tatoos (actually Melena more or less forced Mariah into getting the tatoos but that is a small detail) . Melena had a black queen tatooed on her right hand and S, S, E on her fingers. Mariah had a white queen tatooed on her left hand and I, T, R on her fingers. When the twins put the tatooed hands together the word "SISTER" was made between the two queens. This meant that even though both twins believed in balance they believed in sisterhood a whole lot more.

Nothing and no one was great enough to sacrifice or fight each other for. So if in battle the twins found themselves on opposite sides they would never raise a hand against each other. On a chess board they would have the appearance of two queens placed in front of each other, umoving.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. On the Prowl

A/N: Okay now that I've given some background to the twins' personalities it's time to really start. From now on each chapter will be told in first person. Some times it will switch from Melena to Mariah, or I'll stick with one twin for a chapter. Please read and review.

Songs for this chapter: Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne, Animal I have become by Three Days Grace

**On the Prowl**

_(Melena's POV)_

It was 11:00 on a Friday night, that meant I was going to Fangtasia and probably wouldn't be leaving until 2 in the morning.

I loved Fangtasia, it was the only bar that would serve me alcohol (Sam wouldn't because of mom's threats) and that had tons of hot guys just asking to be bit. Merlotte's only had closest fangbangers, in public they would swear up and down they would never touch a "fanger" but out of sight they would go to town on an undead.

_I feel a little weak_, I thought as I began dressing for the outing, _I haven't had any blood in awhile and my glamouring and flying is getting weaker_.

I smiled smugly at my ability to fly, something my sister and most vampires couldn't do. _Is Eric the only vampire around here that can fly also?_ I wondered. The thought of Eric knocked my smug mood clear out the park. Eric Northman, bah! His constant act of pretending I didn't exist when he knew damn well I did was getting on my nerves. I was beautiful, way more beautiful than that Yvetta Eric was always staring at, and he brushed me off like I was a plain jane.

A pout was on my face the whole time I brushed my hair and did my make-up. _Why should I care if Eric doesn't notice me? _I asked myself, _He was hot but there were hotter guys than him (I just couldn't find any) and he was only a sheriff. It wasn't like I was being snubbed by Bill Compton. _

Bill would have been the perfect guy for me; he was a king, handsome, and Mom hated him. The only reason I never made a pass at him was because Mariah would write about him constantly in her journal so I knew she was seriously crushing on the king. In my book going after someone else's guy wasn't bad, it made you a hunter, but going after your sister's guy that made you worse than a slut. In my opinion women like that didn't deserve the title of "sister".

When I finished I looked at myself in my large round mirror. Hair was neat as was make-up, and my clothes (a leather halter top and mini skir) looked great on me. It was time to head out. I gently shook Mariah awake first to tell her I was leaving. One of us never went anywhere without telling the other.

"I'm going to Fangtasia, don't wait up for me." I whispered as Mariah looked at me sleepily.

"Why?" She grumpled.

"Beer, blood, and bros." I replied.

"Oh boy," Mariah groaned softly, "Okay as always I won't tell Mom."

"Thanks, love you." I kissed Mariah's forehead and went for the door.

"Be careful." Mariah called in a voice so low only I would hear.

I gave her a thumbs up and in a flash I was standing outside our house. I looked at our home, two floors tall with yellow walls, and wondered why Mom never left Bon Temps.

From what she told us Bon Temps wasn't safe for a roach; our Aunt Sookie had been targeted by a psycho serial killer here, weeks after that Mom had been possessed by a Maenad, her boyfriend had been shot (by Uncle Jason) when he went crazy from that same possession, and Mom had gotten kidnapped by a crazy vampire. Even after Dad died here she still wouldn't leave.

Grandma on the other hand had left the moment she married a preacher, in my opinion that was the only smart thing she did besides having Mom and stop drinking.

Turning my back on the house I ran to Shreveport. I got there in almost no time at all, and saw that Pam was standing in front of the bar, dressed in black leather looking great as always. I liked Pam, her "I-don't-give-a-shit" attitude was very appealing to me.

"Pam!" I greeted her.

"Melena," Pam smiled looking at me up and down, "I didn't think I'd see you again so soon. Is your cute momma still mad about you being here?"

"You bet." I grimaced remembering the last time I visited the bar.

Mom had had a bad dream and woke up late in the night. Worried she checked on Mariah and me. When she couldn't find me she went into a frenzy. Mariah tried to lie for me, saying I had just went for a late night walk, but my sister was a horrible liar.

Having a good idea to where I would be Mom hopped in her car and drove all the way to Shreveport. Mom busted in the bar and dragged me out by my collar in front of everyone, including Eric.

Mom was furious. Being in a bar was bad enough, but because it was owned by Eric (who Mom hated because he put my second cousin Lafayette in a dungeon) that made the situation a 100x worse. I can't even tell the rest, it's too embarrassing.

"Well don't worry if I see her I tell her you're not here." Pam promised.

"Really? Pam you're amazing." I exclaimed.

"Are you just now finding that out?"

The Bar was full of guys who had all eyes on me the moment I walked in. I smiled at all of them and ignored their girlfriends' dirty looks. I sat at the bar and looked around trying to decided which guy I was gonna nip.

"What will it be Melena?" The bartender asked, "A tru blood?"

"Hell no," I scoffed.

I hated that synthetic shit, but Mom didn't let me drink any real blood so I had to suffer in silence until I could get the real thing. Mariah was able to drink that stuff without a complaint, I don't know if she actually liked it or if she just pretended to for Mom's sake.

"Give me something strong." I said.

"You got it." The bartender winked and brought out a bottle of whiskey.

I paid him, took my drink, and gulped it down while eyeing every guy. _Which one, which one?_ I thought. As I looked around I noticed Eric wasn't sitting in his usual spot. I figured he was probably in the back doing something, or below with someone in the basement. I didn't see Yvetta so she seemed like the likely canidate. For some reason I started feeling jealous, but why? Eric wasn't my man and I didn't want him to be. _He could be below with 50 virgins for all I cared, _I told myself.

Pushing Eric from my mind I finally chose my prey. He was nice looking, seemed healthy, and was with a girl who I recognized. The girl's name was Brenda and she was the daughter of some Fellowship of the Sun members. I often heard her talking shit about vampires and on one occasion she even mentioned how Mariah and me, because we're half breeds, would never make it into heaven because we were nastier than full vampires.

The look on her face when she saw me with her guy would put me in a good mood. I decided to make myself known right then and sauntered over to the couple.

"Hey Brenda," I said while looking at the guy, "Who's your friend?"

Brenda blanched at the sight of me, then trying to appear brave straightened up and took the guy's hand.

"His name is Clint and he's my boyfriend." Brenda said like that would actually deter me.

"Hi Clint, you from around here?" I acted like I hadn't heard Brenda at all.

"Yeah, I live nearby." Clint said and I could tell by his tone I was making an impression. Brenda went on the offensive.

"Melena why don't you go look for a vampire, I'm sure you'll have more in common with a bloodsucker than an actual person." She said nastily.

"No I have things in common with interesting people too. So sad, _we_ have nothing in common Brenda." I sighed.

Brenda got red in the face and stomped off with Clint in her grasp. Clint looked at me and smiled and I winked back.

I stayed close to Clint, waiting for the moment Brenda would leave him so I could make my move. It didn't take long until she went to the bathroom and I moved in for the kill.

"Clint." I said softly to his back.

Clint turned around and on seeing me his face brightened.

"Hey, Melena right?" He asked.

"You remembered!" I said like that was the greatest thing to ever happen to me."You here alone?"

"No, Brenda will be right back."

"Oh." I breathed placing my hand on his neck.

Clint gasped from my touch.

"You're warm." He said breathlessly.

"I know." I smiled fixing my full gaze on him.

After that it didn't take much for Clint to follow me into the lady's room (so caught up with me he didn't remember Brenda would be there). Once in the stall I went straight for the jugular, he tasted really good.

Clint started moaning and I did too, but not out of pleasure. I could tell from the tackey shoes that the person in the stall next to ours was Brenda. I suppressed a laugh and kept making more noises. Then I moaned Clint's name.

Hearing that Brenda rushed out of her stall and threw open the doors of ours. The look on Brenda's face was priceless, better than I had imagined. Full of rage and shame she cursed at me and Clint. I just smiled at her, as if she was calling me a perfect angel instead of a heartless witch.

"You vampires are all the same!" Brenda yelled theatrically, "Soulless monsters!"

I faked a yawn. Clint was about to say something but Brenda cut him short.

"I expected this from you Melena, your whole family's trash!"

"What did you say?" I glared at her. You can call me every name in the book, but don't say a word about my family.

Brenda went on, forgetting that I could snap her neck without her even realizing it.

"From what my mom says your granny used to be a crazy drunk who would beat your mom. Bad enough having a mother suffering from child-abuse your dad was a vampire who got himself killed. I'm glad, one less fanger-"

I wrapped my hands around her skinny throat and began choking the life out of her. Watching her struggle for breath brought me grim satisfaction. I wanted to watch her die slowly and then drain her after. Brenda's face was bright red, veins protruding on her forehead, her eyes bulged. A few more seconds she would be dead and-

I quickly let Brenda go and she slumped to the floor, painfully taking in air.

"If you don't want to get killed take your boyfriend and go, now!" I snarled flashing my blood soaked fangs.

Brenda didn't need to be told twice, she grabbed Clint and ran like the weak rabbit she was. I stayed in the bathroom for awhile trying to keep my anger in check. This wasn't the first time some idiot talked shit about my parents, and it wasn't the first time I came close to killing someone because of it. The only thing keeping me from killing, from becoming a true monster was the thought that if I did my mother wouldn't look at me the same. I couldn't bare that so I stayed in my human side, never truly venturing to the part of me that was vampire. The part from my father who I never had the chance to know.

I was on my way out Fangtasia, feeling pulled in half and more miserable than I felt in months. As I walked through the bar I once again noticed that Eric wasn't around. When I reached Pam I asked her about that.

"Why you wanna know?" Pam asked playfully, "Do you have an _interest_ in Eric?"

"No!" I denied, and I felt like a liar.

"Hmm, too bad. Eric went out on some errand given by the king." Pam rolled her eyes on the last word.

"When will he be back?" Why was I asking that!

"I don't know," Pam said honestly, "Eric likes to play around like a cat with a string. _You_ should consider being his playmate Melena_, _even if just for a little while. Trust me, you won't be disappointed."

"No thanks," I said trying to hide my blush, "Bye Pam."

On the way home I laughed at the idea of being Eric's _playmate_, then I frowned when thoughts of him twirling my hair around his fingers ran across my brain. Those nagging mental images wouldn't go away, but I didn't really try that hard to make them. That night instead of my usual dreams of blood and death, I dreamt of Eric and his lips on mine. Feeling, if possible, truly peaceful.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Cupid's Practical Joke

A/N: You have now gotten to know Melena (somewhat) and now it's Mariah's turn. Please read, review, and most of all enjoy.

Songs for this chapter: Falling slowly by Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova, Chasing Pavements by Adele

**Cupid's Practical Joke**

_(Mariah's POV)_

_A ball of warmth forms in my chest every time I see his face in my mind. I don't know how but thinking of him, of those eyes...I know I love him, that it isn't just a "crush" I truly love Bill Compton. I find it amazing that of all the men I could have fallen in love with it had to be Bill, a vampire my Mom couldn't stand. The same vampire that had broken Aunt Sookie's heart. Even knowing all this I still fell in love with him. I think Cupid just felt like playing a cruel joke on me._

_Whatever the cause it doesn't change the effect. All I think about is Bill; fantasizing about him declaring his love for me, asking me to marry him, us together on our wedding night..._

I stopped writing to wipe a redish tear from my eye, then kept going.

_All of it is a dream though. I can never be with Bill. Not only am I too afraid to disappoint Mom, Bill is much older than me technically and physically. I'm really only four years old! Even if Bill could look over that fact he probably couldn't get past me being only 16 physically. _

_Lets face facts, even if Bill could look past all that and fall in love with me, I'm too much of a coward to be with him. How could I tell Mom I was seeing a man she hated? How could I explain to Aunt Sookie that I was dating her ex? The only person who I believe wouldn't mind would be Jessica. _

_Jessica's like a big sister to Melena and me, helping out Mom with the vampire stuff when we were younger. Jessica had been like us when she was just starting out as a vampire; bloodthirsty, confused, and out of control. Jessica says it's still a constant struggle trying to not let herself go, and that is absolutely true. _

_Sometimes I'll look at a person and all I can see is the trobbing veins in their neck, the thought of their blood in my mouth..._

I stopped writing and sighed, frustrated. I was writing about my feelings for Bill, so how did I end up talking about veins? I hated when that happened. I would be writing something and then all of a sudden go into a tangent about blood and arteries. My sister and I didn't really need blood. Being half vampire we could go without it. We would only lose our glamour power and our special abilities. Melena's was flight mine was shifting.

I could take the form of a bat (please don't laugh). When I first shifted I did it completely by accident. Melena was flauting her flying at me, so I started wishing I could fly too. I imagined myself soaring through the air and before I knew it I was, as a bat. I felt so happy (even though Melena nearly died laughing) because I had a special talent that distinguished me.

I went to Sam and Tommy, the only shifters I knew, and they taught me how to control the shift. Through these lessons I became close friends with Sam and Tommy, the two being like my brothers. Melena didn't really like Sam because she could tell he still had feelings for Mom and Tommy was too "lowbrow" for her taste.

I liked the shifter brothers, especially Tommy. I could tell he liked me; I would catch him looking at me when he thought I wouldn't notice, he would make up excuses to come over to the house to see me, and he got jealous whenever he saw me talking to some guy.

I wished I could have fallen in love with Tommy; he tried to act tough but he was really a sweet boy and Mom adored him. Instead Cupid (or whoever is in charge of love) made me fall for Bill Compton.

I remembered the first time I laid eyes on him. I was twelve (technically three) when Mom invited Bill to our house. On any given day Mom would never let Bill step even his baby toe into our house, but she was sick with worry about me and my sister's rapid ageing and needed to consult a vampire who had been around awhile. It was either talk to Bill or go to Eric so Mom went with Bill.

When Bill stepped through the door my heart literally skipped a beat. It wasn't like I hadn't been around older men; Sam always visited (much to Melena's chargin) and Uncle Jason never stayed away for long. Curious about Bill's affect on me I stayed when I normally would have hid, what I always did when company I didn't know came over.

When I finally met eye to eye with Bill something amazing happened. I was falling into twin pools of blue. I didn't know if I was afraid or brave, real or fake, alive or dead. All I truly knew was that I was happy. As happy as I felt the moment I came from my mother's womb and saw her face for the first time, and then saw my sister who I had thought I lost (when the doctors delivered her I thought someone was stealing her).

For a long moment I didn't move and neither did Bill. We kept staring at each other, in a world where only we existed. It wasn't until Mom slapped him in the face (she thought he was glamouring me) that the great connection between us was broken.

I tried to brush it off but that moment nagged at me until I found myself thinking about Bill non-stop. When I dreamed it was about him, the only time I dreamed of someone else was the night before when I dreamed of Eric. I had no clue as to why though.

I closed my eyes and laid my head down on my pillow. I had to tell Bill my feelings, even if he didn't feel the same way I wanted him to know. Even if I told all of Bon Temps I loved Bill it wouldn't matter because I didn't tell him.

A plan started forming in my mind. What if I shifted and flew over to Bill's mansion? It was impossible to walk even twenty yards close to the place before his guards converged on you (I know because I tried sneaking to his house once). They really wouldn't notice a bat flying near the manor. I would go through an open window, shift back, and tell Bill my feelings. I would do it!

When Melena came into the bedroom I told her my plan. Her reaction was unexpected.

"You are not going to Bill's place." Melena commanded me.

"Yes I am." I tried to sound strong but my voice faltered.

"No you're not," Melena reached under our bunk-bed and pulled out her favorite chess set that had glass pieces. "You're going to stay here and play chess with me and try to forget about Bill."

I groaned. Melena was only the "don't-do-anything-stupid" sister when it concerned me.

"Mel," I said miserably, "I love Bill and I have to tell him. He'll probably reject me but that will be for the best. I don't have the spine to actually be with him anyway." 

"So you want to sneak off in the middle of the night to profess your love just to get your heart broken, or if he does love you too, to tell him you can't date? Ri-Ri that's dumb."

"Please Mel," I pleaded, "I really have to do this."

"No," Melena said coldly, "I'm not letting you go make a fool of yourself for some guy. You are gonna play a game of chess with me, go to bed, and forget about Eric."

"Eric?" I asked confused, "don't you mean Bill?"

Embarrassment and panic muddled Melena's features.

"B-Bill? Right, we were talking about Bill. Not E-Eric." Melena stammered.

I stared at Melena oddly then I remembered that random dream I had about Eric. Thinking it was impossble I asked,

"Did you dream about Eric last night?"

Melena pretened not hear me and continued setting the pieces on the board.

"You want the clear pieces or the opaque pieces?" She asked innocently.

"Mel did you dream about Eric Northman?" I wouldn't stop asking until she gave me an answer.

"So what if I did?" Melena shot back her eyes on the chess board. "How did you know anyway?"

"We shared the same dream, again." Often when one of us had a dream the other would dream it too. It was like a having a mental link.

"I was so confused," I told Melena, "for a whole year dreaming only about Bill then out the blue having a sex dream about Eric."

"Sorry." Melena mumbled.

"I'm not mad at you, I mean how many times have you dreamed about Bill because of me?" I laughed.

Melena smiled, her face brightening.

"So which pieces do you want?" She asked again.

"Clear pieces." I answered.

Ten moves later I had Melena in checkmate. I could tell during the whole game she was distracted and I think I knew by who.

"So will you help me?" I asked.

"Hell, why not? I mean how many times have you covered for me?"

"Thanks!" I exclaimed and hugged Melena tightly, "you're the greatest sister ever.

"Of course." Melena laughed.

Melena got out of my bear hug and stared at me with a business like expression.

"What's the plan?" She inquired.

"It's simple; you pretend to be me, I'll shift, fly to Bill's manor, and pour my heart out."

Melena's eyebrow twitched.

"So if I pretend to be you, then Mom will think the twin missing will be me?"

"While I'm pretending to be you I'll tell Mom I'm going out." I reassured her.

"Umm, did you forget that I'm grounded for three months because of that Fangtasia incident?" Melena asked slowly.

"Damn it I forgot!" I slapped my forehead.

_What now? _I asked myself. Melena watched as my face wrinkled in frustration and defeat.

"Pretend to be me," Melena said softly, "I'll take the heat from Mom."

Surprised I looked at Melena to make sure she meant it. The look in her eyes didn't make me doubt her choice for a second.

"Thank you." I said tears in my eyes.

Melena leaned over and wiped a redish tear away with her thumb.

"Come on," Melena stepped out the bed and stretched her arms above her head, "there's no time like the present right?" 

I was gliding through the cold night air, feeling an adrenaline rush down to my bone marrow. The only other time I tried to go to Bill's mansion was when I went to the library one saturday. I had lost track of time and tried to hurry home. It didn't occure to me until I was half way home that Bill would be awake at that time. On impulse I ran over to his place only to have a bunch of guns on me when I got within reach.

Good thing Aunt Sookie had been walking near by. She came over, said I had been looking for _her_ house but took a wrong turn, and pulled me away from the gun weilding guards. Sookie used that same lie when Mom called her looking for me (leaving out the detail about Bill).

This was the first time I ever purposely went somewhere Mom didn't want me to be. It felt exhilarating, I figured that was how Melena felt everytime she snuck somewhere in the middle of the night. I never could understand the appeal of it, but after that night I did. The feeling of blatantly disobeying rules was addictive.

Soon the manor came within view. I dipped low and soared with more enthusiasm. _I'm gonna see Bill! _I cried happily in my head, flapping my wings madly, _After a whole year I'll finally see B-_

My thoughts were interrupted when my head collided with a window. I fell to the ground dizzy and on impact my shift was undone. I stood up, naked and bruised, right before the steps of Bill's home. Before I could think of what to do next five guards approached me and fixed their rifles on me, all five red dots right on my heart. I knew the bullets had to be wooden, or at least silver. I knew silver wasn't a problem, it never had an affect on me or Melena, but I didn't know if wood was safe or not and I began to panic.

"Announce yourself!" One guard ordered.

"I-I'm Ma-Mariah Mott." I stuttered hands in the air, too afraid to be embarrassed that my goodies (as Melena called them) were in clear view. Why I didn't bring extra clothes I'll never know.

"What business do you have with the King?" The same guard asked harshly.

"Umm, it's private." I mumbled, my face feeling hot.

One of the guards earpiece crackled. He press his first two fingers into it and listened. After a second the guard nodded to himself and put his rifle down.

"The King said let her through." The guard told the others.

All at once the rifles went down and I was able to breath. I thanked the guards and let myself in the mansion. It was lavish, more than I had dreamed. I felt out of place being in such an extravagant environment. I looked around, so amazed I didn't notice when someone walked into the room.

"Mariah," Bill greeted, "or Melena?"

I looked at Bill, my lungs empty and heart racing. He looked just the same as I saw him last; pale, blue eyes gleaming, dark hair neatly combed. Bill was wearing a black suite with white stripes and a red tie. He looked perfect.

"It's Mariah." I said smiling, the smile fell when I remembered that I was nude. In panic I covered my front with one arm and below my waist with the other. I had to be red as a tomato.

"Here." Bill took off his black and white suite jacket and handed it to me.

I didn't move, feeling touched that Bill made such an offer. When I didn't move Bill walked up to me and wrapped the jacket over my shoulders. He was so close that his sent intensified, the smell of him feeling my skull. He smelled like the grass after it rained.

With the jacket in place Bill stepped back and smiled at me.

"So what did you want to see me about?"

"Oh, umm." I didn't know how to start.

"You don't need to be afraid to tell me anything," Bill assured me, "I've known you practically your whole life."

"Right." I whispered.

I breathed in and out trying to gain courage. I gripped the jacket tighter around myself.

"Bill do you remember that time when you visited our house?" I asked.

"Yes." Bill answered carefully.

"From that moment when I saw you...I felt such a feeling of ..." I trailed off. There weren't enough words in any language to explain my feelings for Bill.

"Say it." Bill gently pushed.

I closed my eyes, breathed in, and then exhaled.

"I love you Bill. I've been in love with you for a whole year. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, Bill. There is never a moment when you are far from my thoughts." I spoke slowly, making every word distinct, "I have never felt this way about anyone, I know you think I'm too young to know what love is but I know Bill. I know I love you just by the way I fill when I write your name in my journal."

I felt several pounds lighter.

"How do _you_ feel about _me_?" I asked.

Bill licked his lips and spoke in a soft voice.

"Mariah you're a kind, intelligent, beatiful younge woman," Bill paused and ended coldly, "I can never love you."

Empty, hollow, those words are the closest to describe how I felt at that moment. I expected tears to come but they didn't, I guess I was feeling to crushed to even cry.

"I see," I croaked, "well I'm glad we cleared that up."

I took Bill's jacket off (not caring if I was nude), gave it back to him, and walked to the closest window. I opened it and concentrated. In no time I was a bat going out the window with only the purpose of flying far away from Bill Compton.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Ever So Quiet

A/N: Alright currently Melena finds herself thinking about Eric (though she claims to hate him) and Mariah has had her heart broken by Bill. I'm showing Tara in this chapter as well as Sookie. More characters will be on the way. I might not update another chapter for awhile since I'm moving. I will be back so just enjoy the chapters you have for now. Please review and enjoy!

Songs for this chapter: Untouched by The Veronicas (Melena's part), Emergency by Paramore (Mariah's part)

**Ever So Quiet**

_(Melena's POV)_

I sat on the bottom bunk (Mariah's bunk) and pretended to write in her journal. I didn't get the whole "bare your soul to a piece of paper" thing. I didn't know why Mariah couldn't keep her thoughts to herself. She always had to let someone know what she was thinking, whether it be me, Mom, or her precious journal.

I shamelessly read her entries. For the most part all the pages were filled with Bill this and Bill that. I was proud to see that I was mentioned considerably in her journal as well, almost as much as Mom. Mariah also wrote about Dad and what she imagined he was like.

There was one thing that kept popping up in every entry; her urge to drink. I was sad to see that Mariah was suffering the same as me but I was also glad, it wasn't just me who was struggling. _Maybe together Mariah and me can fight her desires, _I thought, _Maybe-_

My thought was cut short when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I called.

The door opened and standing there was Mom. Whenever I saw my mother; dark skinned, brown eyed, and long dark hair flowing down her back, it wasn't hard for me to see why Dad fell so madly in love with her.

"Hey Ri-Ri," Mom said, "have you seen Mel?"

"Yeah she went out," I said faking guilt. "I promised I wouldn't tell but I didn't want to lie to you Mom."

I wasn't good at playing innocent and started to worry Mom would see through me, but when she shook her head in disappointment I calmed down. _Good it's working!_

"I swear that girl is determined to give me gray hairs." Mom said exapserated.

"Mel isn't doing it out of cruelty," I spoke the truth. "She just wants her freedom that's all."

Mom's expression softened and she sat on the end of the bed by my feet.

"I know Mel wants her independence, I was the same at her age, but there is so much out there that can hurt your sister and you too. I just want you both to be safe, even if that means you don't get to have as much fun as you would want."

Mom sighed and rubbed my knee.

"I know you're just looking out for me and Melena does too," I said, "but we're strong enough to take care of ourselves."

"I know you two are strong strength wise, but when it comes to emotions you're just the same as us humans, maybe weaker."

I felt a pang of anger. _Emotionally weak? Me? _

"I'm more strong then you give me credit for." I huffed.

Mom smiled and patted my head.

"I know you're strong _Melena_."

"Huh?" I gasped.

"Mel I knew it was you the moment I walked through the door," Mom frowned with eyebrows raised, "now where's your sister?"

"Mom it's me Mariah, are you okay?" I tried desperately.

"Mel don't even try. Where's Mariah?" Mom asked again.

"With Sam and Tommy." That was the first thing that came to mind.

"Where? I now she isn't in Merlotte's."

Mom didn't want Mariah or me exposed to alcohol so she never took us to Merlotte's. Mom even quiet her job bartending when we were born.

"Out in some forest somewhere flying around." I lied.

Mom hummed, fixing me with the full force of her glare. At moments like this I wished I could glamour Mom. For some reason she was the only person (besides Aunt Sookie) that I couldn't glamour. I don't know if Mariah ever tried.

"Why would Mariah have you pretend to be her if all she was doing was hanging out with Sam?" Mom was almost as good a detective as Dad was.

"I don't know." I mumbled weakly.

"I'm going to call Sam, and if he isn't with her I'm calling Tommy, then Sookie."

"Why Aunt Sookie?" I asked.

"I'm going to ask her to go to Bill's place. Something tells me she's there." The tone Mom spoke in made it clear if Mariah was with Bill there would be hell to pay.

"Maybe she's with Uncle Jason." I threw out.

"No, Jason hasn't been around. I think he's on a stake out or something." Mom said with a shrug.

That didn't sound off to me, Uncle Jason usually didn't call or visit when he was on stakeouts. Mom got out the bed and started walking out the room.

"Mom I'm sure Ri-Ri's okay." I said as she was leaving.

"I hope she is." Mom grumbled sadly.

I sat there welling up with dread. Me being at Fangtasia was bad, but Mariah being over at Bill's mansion that was much worse. I just hoped she would be gone before Aunt Sookie found her there.

_(Mariah's POV) _

I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care, I just wanted to get away from everything and everyone. Since I wasn't sending out signals to see where I was going I collided with a low hanging branch (this was starting to become a theme in my life). I shifted back as I fell and hit the ground hard, breaking my wrist. It would heal momentarily, so I wasn't too concerned. I stood up ignoring the pain and started walking in a straight line.

The branch and fall had knocked some sense into me, so I started making my way to Aunt Sookie's house. I was prepared to deal with Mom, no matter what she was going to say to me it couldn't hurt as much as Bill telling me he could never love me. I winced at the memory.

_Well what would I have done if Bill had said he loved me? _I asked myself, _Would I have made love to him? Held him close to me? _I didn't believed that I had the guts to do any of that. _It's better this way,_ I told myself, _Now maybe I can move on. I'm going to give myself a three day mourning period and forget about Bill. I should ask Tommy out, I'm sure that would be fun for both of us._

I reached Aunt Sookie's house and gratefully ran to the door. I was a second away from knocking when I realized that I was naked and covered in dirt. What would I tell her? I decided to go with the truth and hoped she wouldn't be mad at me. I didn't think she'd be jealous since Bill shot me down and she was engaged to Alcide Herveaux. I was sure Aunt Sookie was well over Bill.

I knocked, rocked back and worth on my heels, and smiled painfully when Aunt Sookie opened the door. Looking at Aunt Sookie made _me_ feel jealous and guilty, but most of all pathetic.

"Mariah!" Aunt Sookie yelled and pulled me in the house. "My God what happened?"

Aunt Sookie began checking me all over and I thought I saw her about to cry. I couldn't understand her reaction until I looked at it from her view. Here I was completely bare, dirty, bruised, and no doubt looking as if I lost everything. I think I had a good idea what Aunt Sookie _thought_ had happened to me.

"I wasn't attacked or anything." I said in a small voice.

"Are you sure?" Aunt Sookie asked, holding my face in her hands. I'm sure at that moment she would have read my thoughts to see if I was telling the truth, but her telepathy didn't work on me or Melena.

"You don't have to poke around in my brain Auntie," I told her weakly, "I flew into some stuff and fell."

Aunt Sookie seemed to believe me. Gently Auntie led me to the couch and sat me down.

"It's not like you to just fly into things. Did something happen that made you distracted?" Auntie gently rubbed the back of my hand.

I sighed shakily and looked at Auntie, fresh tears coming to my eyes.

"I went to Bill's place." I sobbed.

"Why?" The surprise in her voice couldn't be more evident.

"To tell him I love him." I replied honestly.

Aunt Sookie lept from the couch, making me jump.

"You love Bill!" Sookie shouted.

Tears started falling and I spoke in a croak of a voice.

"I've been in love with Bill since he visited our house last year. I saw him once and I haven't been able to stop thinking about him."

"You have to stop thinking about him Mariah!" Aunt Sookie shouted. "I loved Bill when I was younger too, and it got me targeted by a psycho killer and his crazy maker who's still running around somewhere. I went through all this and got my heart torn to pieces in return."

I sniffed sadly, being silent while she ranted.

"Bill may seem like a prince charming but he isn't, he's secretive and a liar. The entire time we were together all he did was lie and keep secrets from me. Bill is encable of telling the truth."

I nodded weakly, trying to take in what she was saying.

"Bill is not good for you!" Auntie spoke with steel certainty. "you'll only get hurt."

"I'm already hurt." I sobbed.

I started crying again and Aunt Sookie's stern look became one of pity.

"Oh, Mariah." Aunt Sookie shook her head.

Auntie Sookie sat back down next to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"It's okay," Auntie murmured as I continued to cry, "you'll be okay. As long as you stay away from Bill Compton you'll be okay. Trust me I now."

_(Melena's POV)_

Two days later to say things weren't going so well would have been an understatement. Mariah walked around like a zombie. She didn't read a single book, write in her journal at all, or played chess with me.

What was worse her depression was starting to seep into _me. _At times one of us felt what the other was feeling. At this time I was feeling dead, alone, and hopeless.

_Damn that Bill Compton! _I yelled in my head. _If he had to reject her how come he couldn't had done it in a kinder way!_

This was ruining my life; my sister was suffering over a man who wasn't worthly of her, Mom was keeping a constant vigil over us (and had everyone from Sookie to Sam keeping tabs on us too), and I hadn't been able to drink anything besides Tru Blood and soda.

On top of all of that I couldn't stop thinking about Eric Northman. I would be playing chess by myself and out of no where I would think, _I wonder what Eric's doing right now?_ Or _Does Eric play chess?_

It was driving me crazy and what made it worse was that I couldn't talk to Mariah about it. I would have been a total insensitive bitch to complain to my sister that I'm potentially falling for someone when she was nearly dying from heartbreak.

So I decided to keep quiet like everything else in my life.

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Midnight Walk

A/N: I need to make one thing clear; I am not bashing Eric or Bill. I was team Bill even at the end of season 3. With season 4 I've come to love Eric. So right now I love both vampires, which is the reason why I made twins the main characters in this story. It was originally just going to be about one daughter but I couldn't choose between Eric or Bill for her love interest so I made them twins. I don't like how Bill is shown as the villain in most stories or how Eric is the perfect guy in some stories. In this story they're just two vampires with very different personalities and ways of doing things and are trying to redeem themselves through love. Neither are perfect they're just who they are. Thanks and now I hope you can enjoy the rest of the story.

Songs for this chapter: Space Lion by Yoko Kanno (Mariah's part), Collide by Howie Day (Melena's part)

**Midnight Walk**

_(Melena's POV)_

Seven days into me and Mariah's sentence something amazeing happened, Mom had to go out. Mom rarely went out, I always though because she didn't want to be away from me and Mariah for too long. Mariah and I was in our bunks when Mom came into our bedroom and told us the news. We both reacted happily, even Mariah who had been like a corpse.

"That's great Mom!" I exclaimed.

"Are you finally dating?" Mariah asked hopefully.

I didn't know why my sister wanted Mom to date, it seemed pointless to me. I didn't see how she could love anyone like she loved Dad. I was always glad Mom didn't show any interest in romance because the last thing me and Mariah needed was some stranger playing daddy with us.

"No I'm not dating," Mom smiled, happy to see Mariah acting somewhat like herself. "Your cousin Lafayette wants me to come to some witch meeting."

Witch meeting? That sounded more interesting than a date. I had heard that there were a ton of wiccans (practicioners of magic) but that there weren't too many witches around anymore (all do to the Salem witch trials).

"Cool Mom are you going to get into witchcraft?" I asked. It be cool to say my Dad was a vampire and my Mom is witch. Then again if Mom knew magic she might try turning me into a frog when I misbehaved.

"No Mel, that's your cousin." Mom sighed. "First it was Eric Northman now it's a band of witches, I wonder what supernatural your cousin will make friends with next."

The mention of Eric's name caused something to stir in my stomach. I frowned at myself. Why was I acting like such a spaz?

"I'm sure they're nice people," Mariah said. "Can we go too?"

"Yeah!" I yelled excited. "I want to see how magic works, I bet it's like Harry Potter."

Mom smiled, reached up, and ruffled my hair.

"No Mel. You and Mariah are going to stay with Sookie."

I pouted, I liked Aunt Sookie but evenings spent with her were rather boring. I prefered the witch meeting.

Mariah sighed softly. Mariah hadn't seen Auntie since that night so the thought of seeing her was probably making her sat down on Mariah's bed and wrapped her arms around her, rubbing her slim arms. I was surprised Mom didn't react more angrily with Mariah after what she pulled. Then again how could anyone be mad at someone with such a miserable look. I couldn't even bring myself to tell her "I told you so", her face made my heart ache _that_ bad.

The whole car ride Mom made me promise not to do or say anything rude, which I half heartedly did. I noticed Mom glancing at Mariah in her rearview mirror with a worried look. I was worried too thinking that Mariah might stay this way for awhile or forever. I didn't know how to cure someone of a broken heart and neither did Mom. I thought that maybe one of those witches did, if they knew a spell that could get you over someone quickly, but I doubted it.

All I could do was wait for Mariah to get back to her old self, and hope that it would be soon.

_(Mariah's POV)_

Melena and I were sitting on Aunt Sookie's house in the living room. Aunt Sookie's house was always clean, spotless in some places.

"How do you keep this big place so neat Auntie?" I asked.

"I just clean and tidy up places during the day," Auntie said modestly. "The house wasn't always this clean though. Maryann nearly ruined my home and it wasn't until I was gone that whole year and it was about to be sold that it got fixed up."

"I remember," I could never forget Auntie's story about when her fairy godmother came and took her to fairy world. "What were the fairies like?"

"Some were nice. Others not so much." Aunt Sookie said with a shiver.

"Do you ever wish you had stayed there?" Melena asked.

"No," Auntie smiled. "I'm glad I came back. If I had stayed I would never had seen Jason, Alcide, or any of my friends again. I wouldn't have gotten to meet you two either."

Aunt Sookie had been taken to fairy world not long after Mom had found out she was having Melena and me. I'll never forget Aunt Sookie's face when she walked into our home and saw us already looking four years old.

"Alright do you two want to play Scrabble or Yahtzee?" Auntie asked taking out the two games.

Melena groaned so low only I could hear and I nudged her in the ribs. Melena stuck her tongue out at me and I giggled.

"Scrabble." I answered.

When night rolled by I found myself staring at the ceiling. The idea that Bill was just a graveyard between where I was made me crazy. I wanted to see him so badly but I didn't know if I could. Then again if I did it might make things worse. It had been days but I still felt the same as that nigth. As if someone was holding me underwater, drowning me, and death not coming. I wondered how long I was going to be like this, maybe I would always be like this.

There was a sound in the other part of the room that made me sit up alarmed. It was Melena getting out of bed and walking to the window.

"Where are you going?" I whispered.

"Don't worry I'm not going to Fangtasia," Melena assured me. "I'm just going for a walk. This might be the last time for awhile I can go for walks this late."

"Sorry." I mumbled. The only reason why Mom was coming down so hard on us was because of me.

"I'm not blaming you." Melena said her voice the softest I've heard.

In a blink she lept out the window and I decided to at least try to get some sleep. That proved impossible since Bill was only a short walk away from me.

_(Melena's POV)_

I didn't like lying to Mariah but if she knew the real reason why I was leaving the house she would have never let me go. I needed to talk to Bill and try to convince him to at least pretend to love Mariah, for her sake. I didn't know what I could offer Bill, he was a king afterall, but I had to do something I couldn't just let Mariah stay miserable.

I quickened my pace but not going too fast, if those guards thought I was trying to force my way in they might shoot me on sight.

As I was running I saw a figure to my right and stopped to see what it was. It was so dark and the only light came from the moon. If I had human vision I wouldn't have been able to make heads or tails of what it was, but lucky with vampire vision I could make whatever it was out perfectly.

It was a tall man wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. His short blonde hair was in disarray, and he walked in a daze, like he didn't really know where he was going. Curious I walked closer to the man and I could tell from his sent he was a vampire. He smelled like soil but also like salt water. He might have been buried near the sea when he was being turned.

When the man heard me approaching he turned, startled, and stared at me. When he faced me I recognized him instantly.

"Eric?" I asked, surprised he would be out in the forest at this hour.

"Who?" Eric said softly staring at me.

"Eric," I said slowly. "Eric Northman."

"I-Is that me?" Eric stuttered.

"Yes that's you." I said impatiently. Why was he acting so weird? I've never known Eric to be a practical joker. Was he drunk? Could a vampire even get drunk?

"Who are you?" Eric asked slowly his eyes scouring my flesh from head to toe. It felt weird having him look at me in such a way when he barely glanced at me before.

"Melena Mott." I said, my face feeling warm.

"Melena." Eric repeated.

_Why do I feel so happy hearing him say my name? _I asked myself. This was getting too creapy.

"I gotta go." I was going to go back to Aunt Sookie's house, planning to talk to Bill some other time.

I turned around to find Eric standing in front of me. It caused a strange tightness in my chest to have him so close to me. I moved away swiftly, eyeing Eric carefully. If he wanted to attack me he would easily be able to, being 1,000 years old. I didn't think I had much of a chance.

"Wait." The look in Eric's eyes was the only thing that kept me from running. Eric's eyes were wide like a lost child's.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm lost." Eric said softly.

"I can take you to Pam." I offered.

Eric's eyebrows rose, he didn't recognize Pam's name.

"I don't know who I am," Eric said in a far away voice. "The person I was, the memories I had, were stolen from me."

"By who?" I didn't have a clue what Eric was talking about but I figured it was better to keep him talking.

"A woman with cold eyes," Eric whispered and I could tell from his face it was an effort to recall that. "At first the woman was old with kind eyes, then her face changed to that of a beautiful woman. This woman's eyes were black, cold, and full of fire. She spoke in another language and I could her reaching into me and pulling out everything that I was."

I stood where I was mentally struggling with myself. On one hand I believed Eric's story simply because he spoke in such a way that I knew it was the truth but on the other hand I didn't want to deal with this madness, especially now of all times.

"Look Eric I think you should get some sleep," I said edging away. "I'm sure by tomorrow you'll be alright."

"Please don't go." Eric pleaded in a small voice, reaching his hand out toward me.

I wanted to so badly to run back to Mariah at that moment, but the way Eric pleaded and the way he looked so vulnerable I couldn't find the strenght to abandon him. I walked up close to Eric and took his outstretched hand.

"Alright come with me." I murmured.

Then I began leading him out of the dark forest, the full moon hanging over both of us like a witch's crystal ball.

**To Be Continued...**


	7. The Chase

A/N: I just want to thank all of you who have taken such a liking to Crimson Mist. I didn't think a lot of people would like it but I was proven wrong. I'm thinking of making it a three part series. Please keep reading, reviewing, and enjoying this story that I had forming in my mind for months. 

When we last left the Mott Twins Mariah was trying to figure out how to get over Bill and Melena just found Eric with amnesia. If you want to know what happens next read on.

Songs for this chapter: O.B.A.E by ROCKxSOUL (Melena's part), You know I'm no good by Amy Winehouse (Mariah's part)

**The Chase**

_(Mariah's POV)_

I opened my eyes slowly, the glow of the moon illuminated the bed room. I looked at the small clock on the dresser and saw that I had only been asleep for an hour. I looked to the bed across from me where Melena was snoring fitfully.

Even thought I hadn't gotten much sleep I was so alert there wasn't much hope of going back to sleep so I began pacing around the room, quietly so that I wouldn't wake Melena.

As I paced I went over the previous days in my head. The way I see it fantasy was much more appealing then reality. In my fantasies Bill and I were together and happy. In my reality Bill didn't want anything to do with me. I couldn't even fault Bill, I bursted my own bubble. I should have just kept my feelings to myself and lived in my dreams.

I stopped pacing when I heard the front door open and close, and two people began to whisper. I didn't have to strain my ears that much to tell that the ones whispering were Mom and Aunt Sookie.

"Tara what's wrong?" Auntie asked Mom.

"Sook something bad happened," Mom's voice was full of fear and I found myself feeling afraid though I didn't know why. "Eric Northman showed up at the witch meeting and attacked their leader Marnie."

_Eric? _I had only met the blond vampire once before when Melena had taken me to fangtasia. With one glance I got a bad vibe from Eric, so bad I never wanted to go back there. _What had Eric done?_

"What did you guys do?" Aunt Sookie inquired.

"Marnie started chanting and then the other witches joined in," Mom said her voice shaking. "Then Eric started looking afraid and just left."

"Eric just left," Aunt Sookie repeated not believing it. "Eric Northman just walked away?"

"Yeah I don't believe it either Sook. I guess whatever spell they were about to cast spooked him enough he ran."

_If those witches were able to scare Eric they must be tough, _I thought.

I heard Mom walk to the couch and sit down heavily.

"Sookie I'm worried," Mom continued. "What if Eric goes back there? He saw Lafayette and me there he might think we were apart of it. What if he wants to kill everyone in the group?"

"Don't worry I'll talk to Eric," Aunt Sookie assured Mom. "You remember he use to have a thing for me before I got engaged to Alcide."

"Do you think talking to him will be enough for him to back off?" Mom wondered.

"As long _I_ talk to him I think it will." Auntie said confidently.

They didn't talk anymore about the witches' meeting or Eric after that. I decided to lay in bed in case one of them came to check on me and Melena. I could tell they didn't want us knowing about what had happened. I mentally noted to myself to tell Melena about the talk in the morning. I was sure Melena would want to hear about the witches and Eric.

_(Melena's POV)_

When I woke up that morning I was nervous, scared, and angry. I was nervous because I had done something very stupid, I was scared because if that stupid thing I did came to light I would be in very big trouble, and I was angry because I got myself involved in a drama between a woman (who was seemingly two people) and a l,000 year old vampire with memory loss. Why couldn't I had just stayed in Auntie's house?

I didn't know how much of Eric's story was true but I did know Eric was messed up from something. I looked across from me, Mariah was snoring in her bed. A pang of guilt shot through me. I should have been helping my poor sister, not trying to baby sit Eric.

I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. In the bathroom mirror I could see the anxiety in my blue eyes clear as day. Mom and everyone else would be able to see it too if I didn't get my shit together. I breathed in and out several times then prepared myself to act as if everything was as it was before I saw Eric in the woods.

On the drive back to our home I could see that Mom was shaken up by something. I tapped Mariah lightly on her knee and gestured slowly to Mom's trembling fingers on the steering wheel. Mariah stuck up her first two fingers and bent them twice in a row. That was her way of telling me that she had a secret that she wanted me to know. I figured the secret concerned Mom so I nodded and sat back in my seat. Waiting patiently to arrive home.

Once we were in our room I didn't waste a second in asking,

"So what's going on?"

Mariah sat on her bed and stared at me gently.

"When Mom came home she told Auntie about the witch meeting and she mentioned that Eric Northman had shown up." Mariah said.

The air caught in my lungs. I remembered what Eric had said about the woman speaking another language as she took his memories. Had Eric been attacked by a Witch?

"What happened?" I asked my chest feeling heavy.

"He attacked the witches' leader Marnie then the other witches started chanting something that made him go away."

"Why did he attack Marnie?" Had Eric been acting in self defense? 

"I don't know, Mom didn't say." Mariah sighed.

"So they chanted something and Eric ran away." I breathed piecing things together.

"From what Mom said," Mariah looked at me cautiously. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said thinking vigoriously about this piece of news. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Mariah licked her lips.

"I know you...like Eric so I didn't know how you would take this."

I looked down and stared at my feet. _Should I tell Mariah or keep her out of it? _I asked myself. I didn't want to keep anything from Mariah but I didn't want to get her mixed up in this craziness. Then again she was my sister and sisters shouldn't keep secrets from each other. I bit the bullet and decided to tell Mariah everything that happened the night before.

I told Mariah how I was going to Bill's place to tell him about her depression (she nearly bit my head off for that) then saw Eric walking half naked through the forest. I explained his behavior and his recount of the events at the witch meeting. I even told her where I hid him after.

"You hid him there!" Mariah yelled.

I ran over and covered her mouth.

"Be quiet dummy!" I snarled. "Do you want Mom to find out Eric is sleeping-"

"Of course I don't you idiot," Mariah growled removing my hand. "I can't believe you hid your boyfriend there of all places."

"I didn't know where else to put him," I huffed then added quickly. "And he isn't my 'boyfriend' he's just a guy I'm helping."

Mariah stood up from the bed and paced around the room, mumbling softly to herself. When she finally calmed down she stopped and pointed sharply at me.

"He'll stay there only today! When it's night we move him somewhere else!"

"We?" I echoed.

"Yes 'we' I have to make sure you don't do anything else stupid!" Mariah commanded.

"Hey I'm not stupid!" I said angirly. "I just wasn't thinking."

Mariah growled low and I shut up. My sister didn't get angry easily, but when she did it was nothing to laugh at. One time when we were younger I pissed her off and she threw me into a tree so quick I hadn't known what happened tell after my spine collided with the bark.

"Tonight we move Eric," Mariah said in control. "For now just act natural."

Mariah started walking out the room.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To hang out with Sam, what I usually do at this time." Mariah said annoyed. "While I'm gone don't hide anymore vampires in-"

"I know." I groaned interrupting her.

"Good."

Mariah left the room without another word.

_(Mariah's POV) _

Mom was all for me spending time with Sam, glad to see me out of my old mood, but she did make a big point to make it home by nightfall.

Sam was outside his trailer when I showed up, sitting on his steps with his lassie dog. I zoomed in front of him and he yelped.

"Mariah you know I hate that." Sam scolded with a smile.

"That's why I love doing it." I chuckled.

Sam got up and hugged me tight. Sam was the kindest person I knew and I secretly hoped that him and Mom would get together. I could tell Sam had feelings for her.

"So how are you cher?" Sam asked holding my shoulders.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"Have you talked to Bill since..." Sam left the question hanging.

"No." I said instantly. I had too much to worry about and couldn't let myself get depressed over Bill.

"Where's Tommy?" I asked. Tommy was usually at Sam's place at this time of day.

"Oh, we had a fight and he went somewhere." Sam said running a hand through his hair.

"What did you guys fight about this time?" The two brothers often argued.

"Tommy wanted to get Maxine to sell her land to him. Turns out she sitting on a lot of natural gas that's worth a lot of money. Only thing is Maxine doesn't know it."

"Tommy's always in some 'get rich quick' scam." I moaned.

"Yep," Sam said disappointed. "I'm not sure he'll ever change."

"Don't give up on him Sam," I said softly. "Tommy's your brother. That bond is important."

"I know." Sam shook his head and smiled. "Enough talk lil' one let's go for a fly."

"Sure." I smiled.

We undressed and in moments were flying through the sky. Sam was an eagle with long golden wings. In that form he could eat me whole since the bat I shift into is small.

We glided a great distance away from Bon Temp and for the first time in days I felt relaxed. Sadly that relaxation didn't last long when I saw a large panther running through the woods. It was chasing someone and as I flew in closer I could tell that the person was Uncle Jason.

Uncle Jason was in bad shape; sweating, skin flushed a nasty red color, and bitten and scratched everywhere. I didn't have to know the whole story to guess that this panther had mauled him.

I quickly flew to the ground and shifted. I then ran after the panther and when I caught up to it I grabbed it by the tail and tossed it aside. Uncle Jason looked back and on seeing me his scratched and dirty face wrinkled in surprise.

"Uncle Jason?" I asked. Mom and Aunt Sookie hadn't heard from Uncle Jason in days, but Andy had told us everything was fine so we took his word for it.

"Mariah?" Uncle asked. "Why-"

Uncle Jason didn't get to finish his sentence because another panther had lept out of no where, crashed into him, and was seconds away from biting his throat open. I was there instantly and grabbed the panther's jaws, yanking him away from Uncle Jason.

The panther turned on me and bit my hand. Blood started seeping through the bite, but I didn't pay much attention to it. I let the panther bite into my right hand and back hand slapped him in the snout with my left hand.

The panther fell back and recoiled, baring it's fangs at my throat. Anger and bloodlust was welling in me and I kicked out at the panther with my right foot, yelling with hatred.

My foot formly connected with the panther's chin, its head snapped back, I heard a horrible crack and it slumped against the ground. The panther shifted into a man with very short brown hair and a pug nose.

I leaned over the man and saw that he wasn't breathing. I checked his pulse and felt nothing. _I killed him, _I thought to myself, _I killed someone_. As I was going into shock the other panther that had been chasing Jason ran up to me. I heard a bark next me and saw Sam as a dog, snarling at the panther. Out of my stupor I snarled, fangs out, issuing a challenge to the panther. I had already killed its friend, I was prepared to kill it too.

Before I knew it the panther shifted into a skinny blond girl. The girl looked at the dead man and smirked.

"Thanks to you I'm finally free of that asshole Felton." The woman said to me.

I eyed her cautiously, smelling the vampire blood in her veins. The dead panther had vampire blood in him too. These two were V-addicted werepanthers. That was a first.

"Even with V I can still put you down kitty!" I yelled. "Take your friend for example."

"He wasn't my friend," The girl said flatly. "And I don't want to fight you. I only want Jason."

"Well you can't have him bitch!" I growled. "Uncle Jason is coming back home with me!"

"Uncle?" The woman asked curiously.

She turned to Jason and said,

"I didn't know your sister had a daughter."

She spoke as if this was a casual get together and not a brawl.

"Crystal stay the hell away from me." Uncle Jason ordered weakly.

"But honey." Crystal, as Uncle called her, started walking toward him and I ran up to her and took her by the throat.

"He said stay away." I hissed in her ear.

Crystal struggled helplessly in my grasp. I wanted to reach down and bite her veins out, and watch as she slowly bled to death. I wanted her dead along with that other piece of trash that had attacked my uncle.

"Mariah wait." Sam yelled, back in his true form.

"She deserves it!" I shouted.

"Maybe," Sam said calmly. "But she isn't a threat know. Let her go."

"I know you!" Crystal choked at Sam. "You're the one who beat my daddy tell you almost killed him! I should get up and rip you to pieces!"

"The only one getting ripped apart is you!" I was about to jerk her head from her shoulders but stopped when a hand took hold of my arm.

"It's okay Ri-Ri," Uncle Jason said soothingly. "She ain't worth it."

With an intense effort I let Crystal go and she scampered away from me. As she ran she yelled to us,

"I'll find you Jason, next full moon I'll be waiting, and then we'll be together forever! I'll come for you and if those two try to stop me I'll kill them both!"

I stared at Crystal as she turned into a panther and ran back to whatever hole she came from. For some reason I looked forward with anticaption for the next full moon. After a second I realized why; if Crystal held true to her promise she would be showing up trying to get Uncle Jason again, and I was looking forward to ripping her heart out when she did.

**To be continued...**


	8. Broken

Songs for this chapter: El manana by Gorillaz (Mariah's part), Beating Hearts baby (Melena's part)

**Broken**

_(Mariah's POV) _

When my blood settled and the anger left me the horror of what I had done began to sink in. I had taken a man's life, yes he was trying to kill my Uncle Jason and me too, but I still couldn't shake the cold dead feeling that had gripped my stomached and refused to let go. I felt tears come to my eyes and my feet shook as they stepped mechanically back to Sam's trailer.

Sam was supporting Uncle Jason by the waist, Uncle Jason's arm was draped around Sam's shoulders. Uncle Jason looked awful; he was sweating profusely, the wounds on his chest (that for some reason were covered with dirt) were bleeding fresh blood, his skin was red and clamy looking. I would have thought looking at my Uncle in this state would dull some of the guilt but it didn't do much.

"Jason what happened?" Sam asked.

"I was helping take care of the younge werepanthers. Crystal and Felton came and tied me up in a shack. Then they started biting and clawing me everywhere. Crystal said they needed me to get the women werepanthers pregnant because their men couldn't have children anymore, you know because their so inbred."

Uncle Jason swallowed and sniffed. I didn't know why Uncle Jason was pausing like this. Eventually Uncle Jason found his voice again and continued.

"Crystal raped me and let the other women panthers rape me too."

Some of the guilt went away after hearing that and I wished that Crystal was standing right in front of me so I could strangle her.

"How did you escape?" I asked sounding hollow.

"They sent in this little girl, younger than you, and tried to force her to have sex with me. She didn't want to do it and she cut me loose. I ran and they followed, looking like they were going to kill me. I might be dead right now if not for you two."

I smiled weakly at Uncle Jason glad that he was alive but still feeling empty. This feeling pale in comparison to that feeling of rejection.

Sam, Uncle Jason, and I made it to the trailer. Once inside Sam put Uncle in his bed and covered him up. Uncle Jason fell right to sleep, looking a little healthier with his features relaxed.

Sam and I went in the kitchen and he pulled out a beer from the refrigerator. I looked at the beer feeling, for the first time, to drink alcohol. Sam caught me eyeing the drink and put it down quickly.

"Mariah what you did wasn't wrong," Sam told me carefully. "That guy was going to kill Jason, you were protecting him."

"I know but-"

"But you still fill shitty." Sam finished for me.

"Yeah." I said weakly. I planned on going to sleep early tonight, then remembered that I had to stay up late and move Eric with Melena. I groaned, internally hating my life.

"Don't let it get to you." Sam advised me.

"Easy for you to say." I mumbled.

"I killed two people." Sam announced.

I stared at Sam in disbelief. _Sam killed someone? No, not gentle Sam Merlotte, _thought strongly. As I stared into Sam's eyes I could tell he wasn't lying.

"Why?" I whispered.

"They stole from me. I had been saving money for years to start my bar when I met this girl. I thought she really loved me but turns out she was plotting with her real boyfriend to still my money," Sam's eyes were clouded as he spoke. "See I've killed two peole and I'm doing alright."

I didn't know what to say to that so I kept silent. No matter what anyone said I would continue feeling that cold feeling in my gut. As the day went by it sunk in deeper and promised to never let go.

_(Melena's POV)_

When Mariah came home she was covered in blood and dirt. Mom and I were both shocked until Mariah explained that she had hit a tree. Mariah could be clumsy sometimes so I had no reason to doubt her story. After we showered and dress for bed we went over our plan for Eric.

"When Mom falls asleep we go get Eric, take him to Pam, and then hope life gets better." 

"You think it's going to be that easy?" After everything I couldn't see Mariah being optimistic.

"No Mel, I don't. I'm just saying what I hope works out." There was this weird look in Mariah's face that was beginning to show through. Before I could figure out what it was the look vanishded. Mariah looked as if nothing had happened, staring at her fingers as they lightly tapped her knees.

When it was midnight and we heard Mom snoring heavily Mariah and I made our move. We both moved liked thieves in the night to where I was keeping Eric. When we reached the living room we stopped at a small wooden door. I opened it, revealing a long metal vertical tunnel. Built into the tunnel were handles for climbing. I reached out, took hold of a bar, and pulled my feet into the tunnel. Once my feet were in I let go of the bar and fell down to the bottom. On impact I tucked my legs to my chest to lessen the sound.

I stood up straight and looked at the large vampire cubby that Mom had built in the house while she was pregnant because she didn't think we would be able to stay in sunlight. When it was proven that we didn't need it Mom decided to leave in case of an emergency. This was the only place I could think of to put Eric since it was close to me and no one was in the house when I took him here.

Eric was sitting on what would have been my bed, reading one of the books Mom left for Mariah while sipping a tru blood. When he saw me Eric's eyes lit up and he smiled. I bit my lip so I wouldn't smile back.

"Melena," Eric said. "I'm glad to see you. I wanted to ask you about this book, why does it say that vampires sparkle? Doesn't the writer know we burn in the sunlight?"

"Eric we have no time to discuss a romance novel," I said impatient. "We gotta move you, know."

"Why can't I stay here?" Eric wondered.

"Because it's not safe for us." Mariah answered landing next to me.

Eric lept from the bed, alarm written all over his face, and stared at me and Mariah.

"There's two of you!" Eric exclaimed.

"No we're twins and keep your voice down before you wake Mom." I scolded in a hushed tone.

"Twins?" Eric looked from Mariah back to me. "You both look so alike."

"Yeah that's what happens with identical twins." Mariah deadpaned.

Mariah walked over to Eric and said sternly,

"Mr. Northman you can't stay here, we can't do anything for you. We're going to take you to Pam, maybe she can help."

"Who is Pam?" Eric asked.

"Your progeny." I answered.

"I turned Pam?" Eric said pointing a figure to his bare chest.

"We can talk about that later we need to get you out of here know." Mariah took Eric's wrist in hers and led him next to the ladder of bars. I felt a surge of jealousy watching my sister touch Eric.

"I'll take him," I piped up. "I'll fly him up."

Mariah paused then nodded.

"That would work better than just having him climb up. Good thinking Mel." Mariah complimented.

Mariah let go of Eric and stepped aside for me to go to him. Blushing I walked up to Eric, wrapped my arms around his waist, and began floating off the floor. We drifted slowly up the tunnel, Eric held my arms the whole way. Once we reach the opening I let Eric go and felt a mix of relieve and disappointment.

Mariah climbed up soon after and the three of us walked quietly out of the house, into the cool night air. It was strange sensation standing under the moon with Mariah and Eric, it was something I never thought would happen.

"Let's hurry up and go." Mariah said and reached to take Eric's hand. Without thinking I knocked her hand away sharply.

Mariah looked at me stunned, then understanting clicked in.

"You don't want me touching him." Mariah pointed out.

I looked down at my hand embarrased, when I saw the chess piece on my hand and the letters I felt ashamed. I had raised a hand against Mariah over Eric Northman.

"I'm sorry Mariah." I mumbled.

"It's okay," Mariah said. "If it was Bill I might feel the same way."

The way she said Bill's name, like she hadn't been a state of depression over him for days, made me look at her sharply.

"Are you okay?" I probed carefully.

"No," Mariah answered somewhat annoyed. "I'm trying to hide a vampire in the middle of the night with my sister who hid him underneath our house."

"I'm sorry I'm causing so much trouble." Eric spoke softly to Mariah.

"It's not your fault." Mariah said and began walking ahead of Eric and me.

I took Eric's hand, breathed in when I felt how cold his skin was, and began leading him after Mariah.

"Where are you going?" I asked when I noticed she wasn't going in the direction toward Fangtasia.

"I need to see Bill." Mariah said.

"What!" I yelled out loud.

Mariah ran up to me and clapped her hand over my mouth.

"Do you want to wake Mom?" Mariah snarled.

I shoved her hand off and glared at her.

"Why now of all times do you need to see Bill Compton?"

"He might know something about breaking a witch's spell that why," Mariah's eyes flashed dangerously. "If we want to help Eric we need someone who knows more about witches then us."

"Maybe Bill doesn't know anything, he's not that old." I protested.

"Then we'll go to someone else."

After that Mariah sped off and I was left alone with Eric outside my home.

"Will this Bill help me?" Eric asked worriedly.

"Even if he could I don't think he will." I voiced my inner thoughts.

Aunt Sookie would talk about how Bill and Eric fought each other over her. I couldn't help but fear that Bill would was still harboring a grudge against Eric and wouldn't help him. Even worse what if Bill used Eric's amnesia as an excuse to lock him away?

As Eric and I quickened our pace toward Fangtasia I internally hoped that Mariah's trust in Bill would betray us.


	9. Pleas and Demands

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. It warms my heart that so many people like my story about the Mott Twins. I'm working the storyline to catch up with some of the things going on in this season. I will have Bill and Eric conlflict, and that could make the twins conflict. I'm trying to put as many chapters as I can before I start school again and I won't be able to update for maybe weeks. Please continue reading, reviewing, and enjoying.

Song for this chapter: Shoot down the stars by Gym Class Heroes

**Pleas and Demands**

_(Mariah's POV)_

Bill was sitting behind his desk when I was escorted into his study by his guards. Seeing Bill caused a stirring in my stomach that took a lot to suppress. There wasn't the time to crush over Bill I had to think of Melena and Eric.

"Welcome Mariah." Bill greeted me, his eyes on whatever paper he was reading.

"Bill we have a problem." I cut right to the point.

"Problem?" Bill looked up at me curiously.

"Melena and I have come across a vampire with memory loss caused on by a witch's spell."

Bill shot from around his desk like a bullet and took me by the shoulders.

"Who?" Bill asked urgently.

"Why does it matter who it is?" I said trying to shrug away from him. "Do you know how to fix it?"

Bill let my shoulders go and began pacing around frantically. I watched him anxiously waiting for him to say something, then he stopped suddenly and said in a hollowed voice.

"I can't break the spell this vampire is under. The only one who can is the witch who placed the spell. Do you know who that is?"

"A woman named Marnie." I said.

Bill raised his eyebrows.

"Marnie?" He repeated. "Are you sure that's the witch's name?" 

"Not really but from what Melena told me the vampire got into a confrontation with a group of wiccans and attacked Marnie, then she put the spell on him."

Bill pinched his chin between his thump and index finger. After a few seconds Bill spoke, fear lacing his tone.

"Eric is the one afflicted."

"How did you know?" I whispered.

"A few days ago I sent Eric to talk to a group of wiccans. An undercover agent in the wiccan group had informed me that they were able to move a dead bird."

"A dead bird?" I couldn't believe Bill would be worried over that.

"You may think I'm over reacting but if these witches were strong enough to move a dead animal they could move a dead body. Necromany is a serious threat to vampires, we are dead and if a witch can control the dead they can control us."

Bill walked away from me back to his desk. He pulled out a thirty sheet packet and handed it to me. I read the first page; mostly names and dates.

"What is this?" I asked.

"In 1610 a witch by the name of Antonia was burned at the stake in Spain for the crime of practicing witchcraft. As she burned to death she used necromany on every vampire within a twenty mide radius. Antonia made these vampires leave their resting place and meet the sun. What you're holding right now is a list of all vampires that died from that spell." 

Horrified I looked at the packet again. On the first page was twenty-eight names alone. I couldn't bring myself to see just how many died so I handed the packet back to Bill.

"That is why when I got word that the witches were using death magic I quickly sent Eric. Eric is 1,000 years old and isn't as susceptible to rudimentary spells so I thought he would be the best one to deal with them. But if Marnie was able to cast a spell on Eric that means she possesses skill nearly similar to that of Antonia, maybe more. If she does Marnie is the greatest threat that vampires have ever known."

Hearing all this my knees began knocking together and my palms shivered. A witch that could make vampires meet the sun, erase their memories, and who knows what else. Bill was right, this woman was a threat to the existence of vampires.

"We have to stop her." I said my voice as hollow as Bill's.

"I agree." Bill spoke coldy. "Unfortunately I can't kill her. The AVL doesn't want humans killed, not after the incident with Russell Edgington."

How many times had I heard about Russell killing that news reporter on live televison? Russell use to be very close friends with my father, he even visited Melena and me when we were little. He was an elegant and thoughtful man who had been driven crazy by the loss of his lover Talbot. I think he was still wrapped in silver chains and buried under cement even after all this time.

I turned my thoughts back to the witch.

"How _can_ you deal with Marnie then?" I asked Bill.

"I can lock her away." Bill said confidently.

"Can you have her take the spell on Eric away first?" I requested.

If Marnie was locked away Eric might stay the way he was permanently.

"To do that I'll need Eric and the witch together. Bring me Eric tomorrow, I'll have the witch in my custody tonight." Bill assured me.

"Thank you." I said gratefully.

I was going to walk out the door when Bill called my name.

"Mariah." Bill called sounding strange.

"Yes." I turned back to him.

"How close are you to Eric Northman?"

The look in Bill's eyes was a mixture of curiosity and jealousy wrapped in a veil of sadness and regret.

I didn't know why Bill was looking at me this way but I didn't like it. It felt like I was hurting him.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I wondered.

"It just seemed strange for you to ask so much for someone who didn't mean anything to you." Bill inquiered.

"Eric means something to my sister Melena so he means something to me." I answered honestly.

"Oh," Bill sighed. "Well I hope everything works out for you three."

"Me too." I smiled and again tried to walk out the room.

"Mariah," Bill called again and I looked back annoyed. "Would you mine coming back here once Eric is taken care of?"

"For what?" I asked.

"Come over and you'll see." Bill said this with a smirk that sent a shiver up my spine.

"Alright I will." I said and finally left the mansion.

I couldn't help but wonder internally what it was Bill wanted with me after this witch situation blew over. I didn't even know how much of myself I was willing to give, but for the first time in days I looked forward to tomorrow and the day after.

**To be continued...**


	10. Sleeping Easy

Song for this chapter: Stop and stare by One Republic

**Sleeping Easy**

_(Melena's POV)_

Pam was standing at the entrance to Fangtasia when I walked up to her with with Eric. Pam looked at Eric playfully and remarked,

"So who or what where you with that kept you away for so long." Pam's eyes rested on me for a quick second making me blush.

I cleared my throat and dived right into the events.

"Eric's memory has been erased," I said quickly. "By a witch."

"Get the fuck out of here." Pam laughed, but after looking at Eric closely I could see belief slowly come to her eyes. Eric's eyes were wide with fear but also with interest as he looked at the bar and around it. When Pam stepped close to Eric, their noses touching, a shy expression crossed Eric's face and he looked down.

"S-So you're Pam." Eric stammered embarrassed. "It's nice to meet you."

Eric talked to Pam as if she was a stranger, not someone who he was with for hundreds of years.

"Shit." Pam breathed and stomped away from Eric.

Pam was pacing back and forth, yanking her hair so hard I thought she was going to pull it out by the roots. Finally Pam stopped moving and pointed worriedly to me.

"Melena you have to hide him."

"That's what I've been doing since I found him." I pointed out.

Pam breathed in sharply, eyes darting from Eric to me.

"We can't talk about this here." Pam said and led Eric and me into the bar.

We came into the office in the back of Fangtasia and Pam quickly slammed the door behind us then sat down on the desk.

"When did you find him?" Pam asked.

"Last night, he was walking around the woods outside of Aunt Sookie's house." I recalled.

Pam's face was stricken with fear.

"Did Bill see him?"

"Not that I know." I answered.

"Good Bill can't know about Eric condition, he might use it as an excuse to kill Eric." Pam told me and my heart rate quickened.

"Oh." I breathed.

"What?" Pam asked.

"My sister Mariah went to talk to Bill about Eric to see if he could help." I said and Pam's fangs shot out.

"I'm gonna stop her." Pam announced.

In a flash Pam whipped past me and I just barely grabbed her wrist in time. Pam turned on me angry and confused.

"What is it?" She snarled.

"Mariah was on her way to Bill's mansion when I was bringing Eric here. Mariah must have already told Bill by now." I explained.

Pam snatched her wrist out of my grasp and growled. Eric looked at us bemused.

"Why does this Bill want to kill me?" Eric asked.

"Because Bill hates your guts Eric!" Pam answered promptly.

"Why?" Eric frowned. "What did I do to him?"

"From what I've been told you guys have had a grudge since you tried to steal Sookie away from him." I said.

"Sookie?" Eric murmured.

"The annoying telepath barmaid you obsessed over for four years." Pam snorted.

I could tell by the way Eric frowned he was trying hard to remember. I placed my hand on Eric's arm and gently rubbed his cool skin, calming him down almost instantly. Eric smiled down at me and I couldn't stop the blush that swept across my cheeks. As I was feeling light headed my cellphone ranged and I grudingly turned away from Eric to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Mel?" Mariah asked.

"Mariah have you talked to Bill?" I asked worried.

"Yeah, Bill says he'll have the witch at his mansion tomorrow night and that we should bring Eric there to have her lift the spell." Mariah explained.

"Are you sure it's safe for him to try and get the witch?" I asked.

"Bill sounded confident that he could so I'm not worried. Eric should stay at our house tonight again, just to make sure he's safe."

"Okay, thanks." I said and hung up.

I faced Pam, who had heard everything, and smiled thinly.

"See Bill just wants to help." I said.

"I don't know," Pam mumbled. "Can Bill really make that witch break the spell?"

"I don't know but lets hope," I spoke while taking Eric by the hand. "Until then he'll be at our house."

"At your house with your over-protective mother." Pam said in disbelief.

"We're hiding him from Mom in this vampire cubby she made for my sister and me." I reassured Pam.

"Please keep him safe Melena." Pam pleaded, her face looking uncharacteristically vulnerble and scared.

"I will." I promised and left with Eric.

When I got home I told Eric to hide in the cubby and not to make a sound.

"Can I stay with you tonight, or can you stay with me?" Eric asked softly.

"You can't stay in my bedroom," I said regretfully. "My Mom would find you for sure."

"Then can't you stay down there with me?" Eric said, blue eyes full of longing.

I stared at those eyes and I couldn't bring myself to say no.

"I'll stay there with you." I breathed.

Eric's face lit up like a child's at Christmas, and I felt happy to put a smile on his face.

Being alone with Eric, miles beneath our house, was causing a flutter in my stomach that wouldn't stop. Eric laid on the bed and gestured for me to lay by him. When I did Eric wrapped his arm around my slim waist, pulling me close to him.

"Eric?" I breathed.

"Are you comfortable?" Eric whispered in my ear.

"Yeah." I sighed.

That night I slept on Eric's chest, sleeping the best I ever had.


	11. Wicked

Songs for this chapter: Gravity by Switchfoot (Mariah's part), Evil by Interpol (Melena's part)

**Wicked**

_(Mariah's POV)_

When I woke up that morning I felt great. My sister and I had a witch (that probably could throw vampires in sunlight) and a vampire with amnesia to deal with that night but I felt wonderful waking up that morning. It was all because of Bill's request to see me after this fiasco blew over. Knowing that Bill wanted to see me, for whatever reason, made me so utterly happy that nothing could bring me down.

I got out of bed more alert than I had been in awhile. I walked down stairs where Melena and Mom were eating breakfast.

"Good morning beautiful people." I sung.

"You're happy this morning." Mom commented curiously.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Well from what Melena told me you two had a arguement last night and that's why she slept in the cubby."

I looked at Melena, knowing the _real _reason she slept in the cubby and quickly backed up her cover story.

"Oh Mom it wasn't anything too serious, I was in one of my moods and I took it out on Mel," I said faking shame. "I'm sorry Mel."

"It's okay sis." Melena said hugging me, then she added in a whisper so low only I could hear. "Thanks."

Melena let me go and went back to eating her breakfast. I put a tru blood in the microwave, watching as the bottle spinned around slowly.

"Mom can Melena and me stay at Aunt Sookie's tonight?" I asked.

"Sure but why?" Mom asked.

"Well Auntie and Alcide will be getting married at the end of the month so I want to spend as much time with her before then." I half-lied.

"Okay sweetheart." Mom smiled.

When we finished breakfast we went outside and laid in the grass on a picnic blanket Mom had. I laid flat on my back and closed my eyes, feeling the sun caress my body. It was a shame that I wouldn't be able to lay beneath the sun and clouds with Bill, but we still had the moon and stars and in my opinion that was even more romantic.

I looked at Mom laying between Melena and me. As the sun bounced off her dark skin I wondered if she loved my Dad the way I loved Bill, and if she did how could she stand to lose him? The thought of Bill dying was something I couldn't even grasp let alone accept. I didn't how I could live on if Bill died, it was as if we were sharing the same soul, I would be an empty shell.

I suddenly felt a finger slowly trail from my knee to my ankle. I turned my head to see Bill laying on his side next to me.

"Bill?" I whispered.

"Mariah." Bill purred, leaning his face into mine.

With the carefullness of touching a butterfly's wing Bill pressed his mouth into mine. Moments later Bill pulled back and stared into my eyes.

"Bill how can you be in daylight?" I asked.

"I don't know." Bill answered.

"This is a dream." I realized.

"Then enjoy it before you wake up." Bill murmured then kissed me again.

_(Melena's POV)_

When it turned midnight Mariah and I were standing on the porch of Aunt Sookie's home, waiting for Eric. I sent down to his cubby when Mom wasn't looking to tell him to meet us here after dark.

I was on edge, chewing my nails to the flesh. Mariah on the other hand didn't look fazed at all, relaxed even. Before I could ask her why she was so laid back Eric appeared at the foot of the porch.

"I hope I'm not late." Eric said.

"No, you're not." I said.

Seeing Eric again after the night before made my heart beat thunderously. I wanted so much at that moment to embrace Eric but there were more pressing things at hand.

"Come on lets go." Mariah patted my back, lept from the porch, and ran straight ahead. Eric smiled at me and said,

"Your sister is in a good mood."

"Yeah, I don't know what's gotten into her." I laughed.

"How about you?" Eric said walking up to me.

"What did you mean?" I said confused.

"Are _you_ in a good mood?" Eric stopped inches away from me and stroked the hairs on my fringe.

"Yes." I spoke honestly.

"Because of me?" Eric said hopefully.

"Because of you." I said.

"That gives me so much joy. It's funny, you're the only person that was familiar to me." Eric said, his voice far away.

"You recognized me?" I asked.

"Yes, when I first saw you I had a feeling that I had seen you before. I felt I knew you even when I didn't know myself." Eric's eyes were full of wonder and awe while looking at me. "I have never seen someone so beautiful."

"You probably have you just don't remember." I spoke breathlessly.

"I don't want to remember anything other than you." Eric claimed.

In a smooth and slow motion Eric bent his face down to mine. I exhaled and backed away quickly.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing you." Eric said plainly.

"Why?" I asked feeling overwhelmed.

"Because I want to show you how I feel." Eric said firmly.

"How you feel." I repeated as anger began coursinf through y veins. "How do you feel Eric?" 

"When I'm with you I feel that everything will be okay, that I don't have to remember my life before you found me. I feel _happiness _and it seems like I haven't felt that in years." Eric spoke with conviction and certainty.

I stared at Eric, wanting so bad for what he said to be true and wanting to belief it. I couldn't because I still remembered Eric before he lost his memory, the Eric that acted as if I was beneath him and didn't even spare me a glance. I had pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind but hearing Eric proclaim these feelings made them shoot to the fore.

"You don't mean that." I said coldly.

"Yes I do." Eric said.

"No you don't. You're only saying that because you have amnesia and I'm helping you. When you break this spell you'll go back to treating me like I don't exist." I turned away feeling my eyes swell up in tears.

"Melena." Eric whispered walking toward me. I think he meant to hug me but I didn't give him the chance and ran down the porch steps.

"Let's get this over with." I said and ran in the same direction Mariah ran and Eric followed.

_(Mariah's POV)_

I was standing with Bill outside of his mansion, patiently waiting on Eric and Melena to show up. I figured they were probably being lovey-dovey and would come soon enough. I looked to Bill and he smiled. It was so strange being this close to him and yet it felt like it was where I needed to be, and that we weren't close enough. As if reading my mind Bill too several steps closer to me until we were arm to arm.

"Will they be here soon?" Bill asked in my ear.

"I'm sure." I said, feeling the air around us crackling.

"You look very beautiful." Bill said suddenly.

"Thank you." I tried pretending that compliment didn't send me over the moon.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Bill inquired.

"Sure."

"I-," 

Bill was interrupted by the arrival of Melena and Eric. I was shocked to see that Melena looked on the verge of tears, and that Eric looked pained and guilty.

"Good you're here let's begin." Bill said and spoke into his earpiece. "Bring Marnie here." 

"You have her." I exclaimed.

"I told I would." Bill said.

"How?" I couldn't get how a witch with the power to steal memories from Eric couldn't defend themselves from Bill.

"Apprehending Marnie was an easy task, getting her to break the spell might prove more difficult." Bill said grimly.

"Why?" Melena said.

"Marnie says she doesn't know how to break the spell, and that she doesn't even remember casting it." Bill informed us.

"What?" Melena snapped.

"Bill she's lying." It was obvious.

"She wasn't lying, I had her glamoured." Bill said.

I didn't know how to respond to that, if Bill was able to glamour her then Marnie wasn't a full blown witch, then gow did she cast the spell?

The guards brought Marnie outside. Marnie was a small and scared looking woman, she didn't seem like she could hurt a fly much less Eric Northman. Had we jumped to conclusions?

"Marnie this is Eric Northman." Bill said waving a hand over to Eric.

"I know him." Marnie said in a southern accent. "He was the vampire that attacked me."

"He is also the vampire you put a spell on in retaliation." Bill pointed out. "Now please break the spell, I'll let you go, and we can get on with our lives."

"I told you already I don't know how." Marnie said desperately.

"You expect us to believe that shit!" Melena yelled, her eyes flashing.

"It's the truth." Marnie pleaded.

"Damn it stop playing around and fix him!" Melena snarled, letting her fangs drop.

I had no idea what her and Eric went through before they came here but whatever it was it had Melena on edge.

"Mel calm down." I tried calming her down.

"No!" Melena yelled and stepped menacingly up to Marnie. "Fix Eric now or I will bite your fucking face off!"

I was shaking in my shoes, I never saw Melena so furious and blood thirsty. It looked like at any moment she was going to rip Marnie's throat out. I was afraid for the old woman until I saw fire in her eyes, then I was afraid for Melena.

Marnie said something in a different language, her accent gone, and pointed at Melena. Melena lefted into the air and flew backwards, hitting a tree hard enough it shook the leaves off the branches. Eric, who had been standing with his head down not noticing anything, took in a sharp breath of air and ran toward Melena.

The guards fixed their guns on her, reds dots covering her chest. Marnie spat out a few words and the guns melted in the guards hands, burning them.

I stared at Marnie, stunned. What happened to the frail old woman from moments ago? A wicked grin spread across Marnie's face as she waved a hand at me. I saw a nasty yellow mist that was coming at me faster than I could react. Then suddenly I was on my back staring at the stars in the sky. Bill was on top of me, groaning in pain.

"Bill!" I yelled.

"I'm alright, are you okay?" Bill asked.

"I'm fine." I said.

I looked over Bill's shoulder at Marnie, her eyes blazing. With a wrinkled finger she pointed at Bill...and laughed crazily, then fainted.I couldn't believe what had just happened. One second she was a meak old woman the next she was this powerful witch. What was going on?

I looked over to Melena who was being helped up by Eric, and then the guards who were rushing forward to help Bill who was trying stand up. I pulled Bill to his feet effortlessly and looked him over. He didn't seem to have any external wounds, whatever that witch had thrown at me Bill pushed me out of the way in time. Just as I was feeling relieved that Bill was unharmed I saw a dark stain appearing on the back of his shirt. Bill notced too and quickly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it off. When I looked at the spot on Bill's back where the stain was forming I couldn't help but scream.

Bill's flesh was a horrid greyish brown color and was cracked and peeling, revealing the muscles and nerves underneath. Bill reached back and took the discolored flesh in his hand and pulled it off with a shriek.

As blood and brown fluid began falling from the wound so did tears from my eyes. That night we didn't cure Eric, instead we had another cursed vampire to deal with and something told me that we wouldn't have all the time in the world to cure this new curse. I knew in my heart if we didn't break this spell Bill would rot down to his bones and be gone forever, dying a wicked death instead of a true one.


	12. Fire & Blood

Songs for this chapter: Broken by Gorillaz (Melena's part), Night on the sun by Modest Mouse (Mariah's part)

**Fire & Blood**

_(Melena's POV) _

The next night Mariah and I were in our bedroom, so quiet we could hear a leaf fall 20-miles away. I sat on the end of the bottom bunk and stared at the wall while Mariah sat in the top bunk staring out the window. Even though Mariah wasn't speaking I could tell she was suffering internally, even more so then when Bill rejected her. I wanted so badly to comfort my sister but I couldn't say anything that would make her feel any better.

After I recovered from Marnie going off on me I immediately checked on my sister. Mariah was crying as Bill held her. I thought the worst and prepared myself to rip that witch bitch to pieces for what she did to my sister. When I asked Bill what happened he told me that Marnie had placed a curse on him, a rotting curse.

Bill told me to take Mariah and Eric away and not to come near the manor as long as Marnie was being held there. I obeyed taking Mariah gently by the arm then motioned for Eric to come to me. I wondered why Eric hadn't attacked the witch then I remembered he had been to busy seeing about me.

I couldn't let myself react to that, I couldn't let myself get caught up in Eric's claims that he loved me. They would be lies the moment he reclaimed his memories.

"Eric we have to leave now." I said flatly.

"Is the King hurt?" Eric asked concerned.

"Yes he was cursed."

Eric shook his head in anger and frustration looking more like his old self, the Eric who acted as if I was beneath him.

"I have to take you back to Pam." I said coldly.

"What?" Eric gasped. "Why?"

"I can no longer put myself and my family at risk helping you. My sister nearly got hexed because I dragged her into this fiasco."

Eric opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before he spoke,

"Melena please I need your help I don't know anyone else," Eric pleaded. "I have no else I can trust."

"That's not true you have Pam." I pointed out.

"I don't remember her!" Eric yelled losing all composure, "You are the only one I remember, I can't remember a thing about me but I remember you Melena. I remember stealing glances at you when you weren't looking, staring at you for long spans of time. All I can remember is being lost in you."

I stared at Eric, taken by complete surprise of what he was saying. I wanted so badly to hold Eric, to hold his hand through all of this. Mariah's soft cries bled through the mist of shock. At that moment questions raced through my mind; what if Mariah had been struck with the curse instead of Bill or worse killed? How would I have been able to tell Mom that her child died? How could I live knowing that Mariah-my twin sister who is as apart of me as the blood in my veins-died helping me save the man I love?

These were questions I couldn't answer and didn't want to. So as I fought back tears I squared up to Eric and told him to go back to Pam and to stay away from me and my family.

After that Mariah and I snuck back to Aunt Sookie's and went to bed as if everything was right in the world when it was far from it. That morning when Mom came to pick us up she noticed her moods but couldn't understand where they came from. I lied and told her Mariah and me just watched a really sad movie but I don't think she bought it.

As I sat in the bed I couldn't stop thinking: what next? Eric still had amnesia but was being cared for by Pam, Bill was cursed to rot to his bones, and Marnie was still alive. Could me and Mariah go on with our lives in spite of all of this?

I didn't see how, but I hoped and prayed we could. Not only did Mariah and I need each other our mother needed us. We were her only children and the only living proof of our parents' undying love for each other. If we died our father's remaining love would die with us, and so would our Mother's heart.

We couldn't put ourselves in dangerous situations anymore.

_(Mariah's POV)_

"Let's go for a walk." Melena said suddenly.

"Why?" I asked, my voice sounding shakey.

"Because we need air to clear our heads," Melena said matter of fact. "It'll do us some good."

I sighed and forced a thin smile,

"Okay, lets go see Uncle Jason."

"That would be nice." Melena agreed.

Feeling a bolt of energy we both ran to Mom to tell her we were going out. When she heard where to she smiled brightly making me (and Melena) feel a little better.

"You two love the Stackhouses don't you?" Mom laughed.

"Of course," Melena said. "How couldn't we love Uncle Jason? We're women after all."

"You're girls," Mom corrected shaking a finger at Mel.

Mom walked over to the coffee table and picked up a fruit basket and handed it to me.

"Give this to Jason I heard from Andy he got pretty banged up while out on the job, say it's a 'get well soon' present."

"Alright." I said.

Melena and I could have ran from our house to Jason's in a matter of seconds, but we weren't in a rush so we walked as slow as we could to enjoy the outing. When we were only a short distance from Uncle Jason's house Melena spoke for the first time since we left the house.

"It's nice not having to sneak somewhere for once and in the middle of the night." Melena said softly.

I turned to look at Mel, her face radiant in the sunlight.

"Are you really not going to help Eric anymore?" I asked carefully.

Melena stopped where she was and stared at me hard and stern.

"Yes, I am and you're not going near Bill tell this witch mess blows over."

"Mel I didn't plan on seeing Bill," I told her as my voice broke. "How can I see Bill in pain from a curse that was meant for me?"

As I started to weep Melena hugged me tight and I hugged her back. How did things get so chaotic? How did I go from wishing Bill could love me to praying he wouldn't die of a skin rotting hex?

As I pondered all this I heard a sound nearby. At the exact same time Melena and I unwrapped our arms from around each other and looked toward the source of the sound. A middle aged black woman wearing a bath robe was walking toward us, her slipper covered feet snapping sticks on the ground.

Seeing who it was we both relaxed, chuckling at ourselves. Melena waved at the old woman politely but she didn't respond. She seemed really out of it, her eyes were dark and blank like a doll's eyes. It was like she was looking at us from far away.

Just as I was about to ask if the woman needed help smoke started rising from her flesh. Before that could register in my mind the woman's skin blackened then her whole body was engulfed in flames. Melena and I shrieked as the woman became an inferno, her clothes burning from her body, the rollers in her hair melting and discoloring her hair.

I looked around me in a panic to find something to douse the flames with, hoping if I put them out in time I could heal the woman with my blood. Before I could do anything the woman's body erupted in a fountain of blood and gore, splattering me and Melena head to toe in crimson.

Melena started breathing heavily, her body shaking violently. I watched Mel as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders, trying to comfort herself as she tried to comfort me mere moments before. Even though I was shocked and terrified by what I had witness it wasn't the first time I seen someone die.

I grabbed Melena's shoulders and shook, not too hard but not too gentle. Melena opened her mouth and a blood curdling, vocal cord ripping scream flew out of her mouth. Without thinking I slapped Melena hard across the face. The scream stopped in her throat and she stared at me, at first with surprised hurt then with clear understanding.

"Melena," I whispered slowly, "It's okay it's alright." 

Melena gulped and nodded. I wiped the tears that were beginning to dry on her cheeks and hugged her close to me. As Melena moaned into my shoulder I looked at the gorey pool that once a living old woman.

From what I had been told about how dead vampires looked I knew that the woman had been a vampire. _What had she been doing out in the sunlight? _I thought to myself, _Was it suicide?_

A familiar voice called out and cut my thoughts short.

"Mariah! Melena!"

I turned around and saw Uncle Jason sprinting toward us, his face alight with confusion. Once he reached us and saw the bloody mess he froze.

"Did you guys kill a vampire?" Uncle asked his voice high.

"No," I answered, "She was just walking out in the open and she caught fire."

Jason shook his head and exhaled loudly, then when he saw Melena trembling he got on his knees next to her.

"Mel, are you alright?" Jason moved

Melena looked at Uncle Jason but her eyes were out of focus, then in a mumbling mockery of her voice said,

"She burned, she was burning alive and then she was nothing. She's nothing now, but a stain, a stain that's going to be washed away."

Tears fell from Melena's eyes harder than before but she still continued speaking like she was in a trance,

"When I die will I look like that? Will Mariah look like that? Will that be all that's left of us, a stain waiting to be washed away?"

What Melena said struck me to the core. We're half human but we're also half vampire so there is a chance that when we die nothing would be left of us but a puddle of blood and guts. I thought of our father and looked at the carnage that was once a living being, tears welled in my eyes blurring the horror.

Uncle Jason sighed and held both Melena and me to his heart. Jason was so warm (warmer than usual) and welcoming that in no time at all me and my sister's thoughts of fire and blood were eased. As my last tear fell and I buried my face in Jason's shoulder I wished with all my might that this would be the last death Melena and I would witness.

Even though something within me said it wouldn't be.

**To be continued...**


	13. True Confessions

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School work has been taking up a lot of my time. I will try to update whenever I can. In the meantime please review and give ideas.

Song for this chapter: Miracles by Jefferson Starship

**True Confessions**

_(Melena's POV)_

Everything around me was blurred and fluttering, as if I was seeing things through water. A muffled noise was filling my ears causing me to get a headache. My vision began to darken and my breathing slowed down. Fear kicked in immediately. _What's happening? Am I dying? _

The thought of death caused my memories of the burnt vampire to erupt and sail through my mind. As I relived the grisley event I could feel myself sinking into a darkness that threatened to never let me go.

It didn't take me long to figure out what that darkness was. It was insanity.

_Can half-vampires really have a mental breakdown? _I asked myself. I would have laughed if I wasn't scared beyond belief.

Through the darkness I could feel someone touching me; shaking my shoulders, slapping my cheeks, and squeezing my hands. The muffled sounds I had been hearing intensified and became clear. I knew then that they were two distinct voices.

"Melena?" The first voice was overflowing with worry, concern, and fear.

"Mel, please snap out of it." The second voice sounded worried too but if the speaker had any fear they weren't allowing it to be heard.

Before I could respond I felt an open hand slam hard against the side of my head. Reacting instinctively I struck back. I swung the back of my hand into the nose of the person who slapped me.

"Ooof!" They cried and then hit the ground with a loud THUD!

I wanted to see the look on the person's face so badly so I focused on where I heard the thud. My vision went from dark, to hazy, to clear in a matter of moments. I saw the person lying on the floor and I gasped.

The person lying on the floor was a light skinned girl with long curly brown hair and with large ears. It was _me_!

Panic began to build but subsided when I saw a white queen tatooed on the girl's hand. It wasn't me, it was Mariah. _I hit Ri-Ri! _I yelled in my head, _How could I do such a thing?_

"Mariah are you alright!" someone to the right of me called.

I turned and saw Mom, her face twisted in worry and fear. Mom's eyes settled on me and the fear in her eyes made my stomach turn.

"Melena," Mom said carefully, her hands out in front of her like she was warding me off. "Everything's okay."

I couldn't understand why Mom was acting this way.

"Mom it's alright she's fine." Mariah said getting to her feet.

Mom looked at Mariah incredulously.

"I am." I insisted.

"But you attacked Mariah." Mom countered.

"Well she did hit _me_ first." I mumbled.

"Sorry." Mariah said.

Before I could tell her there was nothing to apologize for Mariah ran up to me and wrapped me in a hug so tight I felt my bones creak from the strain.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Mariah croaked.

"I'm sorry I scared you," I turned to Mom, "and you too."

Mom smiled shakily and embraced both me and Ri-Ri. I started to cry, but out of joy not sorrow.

A couple of hours later Mariah and I where in our room, drinking tea Mom had made. Any other time I would have had a tru blood but I didn't want to see any kind of blood, fake or real.

Mariah had told me that after the incident happened Jason had called Mom and in no time at all she had shown up and taken us home. I hadn't said a word or moved on my own for hours. Mom and Ri-Ri thought I was comatose.

"Was I that bad?" I asked Mariah.

"Yeah you were. I started thinking you were going to stay that way. Staring out into space without recognition or recollection."

I tried to imagine me sitting in a chair and staring at a wall in an insane asylum, I couldn't stand the thought of it. I decided I rather be dead then be like that forever. The thought of death made me remember the burning vampire.

"I wonder what happened to that vampire, why was she walking out in broad daylight?" I wondered out loud.

"I think I have a theory about that." Mariah said.

"Theory?"

"You remember Marnie? The witch that stole Eric's memory and cursed Bill?"

"How could I forget that witch bitch." I grimaced.

"I think she cast a spell on that vampire to make her walk into the sun."

I was surprised by what I heard.

"Witches can control vampires?"

"Yes, it's called necromancy. It's a style of witchcraft that can control dead bodies. Vampires are basically walking corpses." Mariah explained matter-of-factly.

"If witches can control the dead why can't they control us?"

"I guess it's because we're half human we aren't completely dead."

I let that idea sink in for awhile then asked the question that should have been the first question.

"How can Marnie control a vampire near us if she's locked up in Bill's manison?" I asked.

Mariah suddenly went were still and dropped her cup. The tea splattered over the floor and her legs. I jumped from my bed, rushing to her aid. I gripped her shoulders tight and shook her gently.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"She escaped." Mariah whispered.

"Escaped?"

"Marnie escaped!" Mariah yelled lurching out of her seat and pushing past me.

In a split second Mariah was out of our bedroom and downstairs. I was hot on her heels even though I had no idea were she was going. Downstairs Mariah sped past Mom and hit the front door with a tramendous CRASH!

I froze in place as I watched Mariah writhe in pain in the splintered remains of our door. Mom dropped a plate she had been holding and rushed to Mariah's aid. I got there first.

"Mariah what the hell is wrong with you!" I berated her.

"Bill's in danger!" Mariah exclaimed.

Gritting her teethe against the pain Mariah tried to left herself up. Out of concern and irritation I pushed her back to the floor.

"Hold a second," Mom said. "What do you mean Bill's in trouble?"

"A witch named Marnie was arrested by Bill for using necromancy. I think she had something to do with that vampire who burned and if she did that means she escaped from Bill's prison. He could be injured or..." Mariah wouldn't didn't finish.

"So you thought that you're going over to rescue him?" Mom asked, her face reddening.

"Yeah I am." Mariah replied.

Without warning Mariah shifted and flew out the door before I could even think of how to stop her. Mom gasped and raced after her but I already knew that Mariah was beyond her reach. I groaned loudly, stomped outside, and watched as my good hearted yet stupid sister fly off into the night.

_(Mariah's POV)_

Fear was pooling in my chest and exiting through my small wings. A million thoughts swam through my mind as I flew through the warm night air. _Was Bill dead? Was he a puppet under the witch's control? Was he a pool of blood or was he rotting alive?_

As I played all kinds of scenarios through my mind I reached the mansion. Instantly things didn't look good. There were guards lying on the ground and stairs, I couldn't tell if they were dead or alive.

I continued soaring above looking for signs of Bill or Marnie or both. What I found was neither. I flew close to the ground and undid the shift.

My feet touched the cool ground that was wet from dew. I stared around me and listened with all my might. I heard someone inside the mansion walking back and forth. Only one person.

I moved with utter silence across the grounds and once I reached the mansion doors I abandoned stealth for force. I slammed my open palm against the door on the left, knocking it off its hinges.

I didn't give the person any time to react, rushing to the place where I heard them, Bill's bedroom.

I kicked the door in, expecting a barage of spells and curses to strike me where I stood. But there weren't any spells, because there wasn't a witch. There was only a vampire.

The vampire was lying on the floor, wrapped in silver chains, the air near it filled with the smoke from its burning flesh. The vampire wasn't Bill.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
